How To Gain One Quatre Winner
by Animechan123
Summary: Quatre Winner is dating Dorothy Catalonia. However Chang Wufei and Trowa Barton don't like this idea and decided to stop it and take Quatre for themselves. But who will get Quatre in the end? 1x2 3x4 5x4 Ending pairings 1x2 and 4x?
1. Trowa and Wufei admit

**_How to gain one Quatre Winner!_**

**WARNING: Yaoi (boy on boy), Lemon (maybe).**

**Pairings: 1x2, 4xD (unfortunately), 3x4, 4x5, but what's it gonna end like?**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. All rights go to the creators.**

**Spoilers: A sort of three way love triangle. Quatre is seduced by two handsome boys. Um, a little spoiler if anyone reads Agatha Christie books. That's it!**

**Betas: Standingontherooftops.**

**Author's notes: This was inspired when Duo stole a plot bunny Quatre was playing with. Most of the random ideas came from my beta.**

**First attempt at a threesome.**

* * *

Quatre Winner! Golden blonde hair of an angel, ocean blue eyes as clear as day, pale skin as white as snow, a slim body and a fine ass... Who could want more? Trowa certainly did want more, how about getting Quatre as a boy friend would be a good start. Imagine having Quatre to yourself. How about being able to kiss those soft pink lips, or to caress that soft creamy skin? Trowa could dream about that all day but there was one problem with that theory... Quatre and Dorothy!

What did Quatre see in that girl? She was a psycho! She was always bossing Quatre around. She wasn't even that nice looking! Hilde, Sally, Noin and even Relena were nicer than her – physical and personality... well minus Relena's obsession with Heero. Dorothy had long blonde hair that made her seem innocent but her sharp blue eyes defaulted that. She was evil and her eyes clearly stated that. She had a slim body and she was well developed... until it came to her face. Those eye brows! Trowa would buy anyone a sports car if they didn't find those annoying.

Trowa sighed as he listened to his lecturer. He was so boring. Trowa would much rather stare at Quatre than pretend to listen to him. Trowa looked a few seats to his left and saw Quatre just gazing away dreamily at Dorothy. Trowa felt like sharing his breakfast with everyone around him. Trowa had also spotted someone else. Wufei! Wufei was staring at Quatre. Either Wufei had spaced out again or something was up with him and Quat? Maybe Trowa should ask Duo. If anything was going on in their group Duo would know of it.

The bell went. Trowa sighed as he rushed out of the lecture and over to the bench where he usually met everyone for lunch. Duo would be there any time soon. Trowa just hopped that the others weren't going to be there before Duo. Trowa took out his book as he watched Duo walk up to the bench. Duo looked about ready to faint. Duo collapsed on the bench outside of collage. His head fell back as his arms leaned on the table attached. Duo looked back to see Trowa faking reading a book. Duo sighed and turned around to face the uni-banged boy. Duo noticed Trowa's eyes quickly glance up. Duo sighed and rested his head in the palm of his hand. He then gave a cheeky grin that would give the Devil a run for his money.

"So still hooked on Q-chan?" Duo smirked as he watched the green eyed boy place his book on the table. "To be honest I'm not surprised. Most girls and boys want the chance to screw him." Trowa had always found Duo's ability to give random nick names to people very amusing and interesting yet puzzling at the same time. Trowa sighed. Well, here goes nothing!

"Duo," Trowa stared. "Does Wufei have some kind of thing for Quatre?" Duo smirked. Bad idea, abort now! When Duo had that smirk you duck and cover no matter what!

"Oh jealous are we?" Duo chuckled earning a kick to the shin from Trowa. Duo laughed. "Yeah, he like's Quatre. I never thought my best friend would be such a popular guy I would have gone for his style too." Duo laughed and carried on joking about Quatre being popular as which got on Trowa's nerves.

* * *

Trowa and Wufei watched as Quatre gave Dorothy a kiss before walking into the dorm. Both boys cringed as they saw the romantic gesture happen. Dorothy did nothing but poison and taint the blonde boy. He was an angel and she was a devil. They didn't belong together. That was for sure.

Quatre turned around and saw Wufei and Trowa watching him. Quatre just gave a smile and bounced over to them asking how their day was and if they were doing anything interesting. Both replied in not to many words which frustrated the blonde until Duo and Heero walked in from collage. Quatre bounce and clung on to Duo as he usually did to his 'brother'. Quatre turned back and saw a glimpse of envy in Trowa and Wufei's eyes. What did the two have to be envious of? Quatre said nothing and started the 'What if game' with everyone... Well mostly Duo.

"Okay this is for you three," Duo spoke referring to Heero, Trowa and Wufei. "If you had to spend the rest of your life with someone who would it be, me or Quatre?" Quatre laughed as he saw the glares get directed at Duo. Trowa sighed.

"Quatre because he doesn't talk as much," Trowa responded.

"Same," Wufei agreed. Quatre noticed the sideways glare that Trowa sent Wufei. Wufei had noticed it as well sending his own one back. Quatre shrugged it off as everyone's attention then turned to Heero.

"Duo," Heero stated. Quatre watched as everyone's mouth fell open. "I have to or I'll never get any." Quatre, Trowa and Wufei laughed at Heero's response as Duo did an over dramatic show saying that Heero shouldn't believe he was that insecure, however Heero only came back with the reply that if he didn't agree with Duo then he'd never get any that night – which only made the other three laugh even more.

* * *

Trowa and Wufei sat in the study just reading away. Wufei had noticed that Trowa was on edge. Wufei tried to focus on the book that lay in his hands but it seemed impossible while Trowa was sitting there, wriggling away. Wufei gave a glance up and saw that Trowa was thinking about something. Maxwell had said earlier that Trowa knew about his crush. Wufei wondered if that was why Trowa was like this, hmm? Wufei shut his book and turned towards the brunette.

"Okay spill!" Wufei demanded.

Trowa looked up from his book at the Chinese boy. "Excuse me?"

"You've been on edge since you've come home," Wufei stated from his viewings through the afternoon. "What's wrong with you?"

Trowa looked away from Wufei down at the ground close to him. Wufei frowned and grunted seeing that his friend wouldn't answer his questions. Wufei sighed as he saw that Trowa wouldn't give up his thoughts so easily. Wufei leaned back on the small couch and picked up the book. Placing the book back on his lap and turning to his previous page. Wufei decided to play a little game with Trowa's mind.

"So how are things going in your attempt to gain Quatre?" Wufei asked as he casually glanced over the small writing on the page. Wufei held back a smirk as he heard a small gasp come from the other side of the room. Wufei gave a small glance up and felt good when he saw the shock on the others face. "Did you think you where that oblivious?" Wufei turned the page of his book.

Trowa could see that Wufei had rattled him. He knew that Wufei had gotten what he had wanted. That gasp alone had admitted his feelings about the blonde. So now both knew that the others feelings for the blonde. They each understood what the other was thinking. Where they now rivals in love; the first one to gain Quatre was the winner. But that is impossible. If they don't get Quatre away from Dorothy then neither is going to get Quatre. However if one of them went out with Quatre after that, what would become of Trowa and Wufei's relationship? Would they remain friends, or be enemies?

"I have to stop telling Duo things," stated Wufei turning the page again. Trowa looked up to see Wufei glancing at him. So Wufei knew that Duo had told Trowa about the Chinese feelings. Trowa gave a small nod before pushing up off the chair. Trowa placed the book in his hand before walking out the door. Trowa walked out the door and saw Quatre coming to the study. Trowa gave a small smile before walking up to his room.

Wufei watched as Trowa zoomed past Quatre. He frowned. Interesting... Wufei turned to look at Quatre's confused face. He looked like a lost puppy. Quatre turned to Wufei and his eyes sparkled. Quatre tilted his head to the side. Okay WTF? Was he trying to act like an adorable puppy? Actually that's how everyone described Quatre. Quatre walked into the room unconsciously swaying his hips. Wufei gulped and looked back at his book. Don't think about him that way! Damn it! He has to be adorable.

"What was that about?" Wufei looked up and saw the pleading look in Quatre's eyes. Wufei didn't know what to say. What did you say? Trowa and I were just 'discussing' how much we wanna fuck your sexy little ass. Wufei suddenly realised that he hadn't answered the blonde... bad idea! Wufei looked in to Quatre's eyes and wished he hadn't. Quatre had only gone and done his puppy dog eyes. Wufei gulped as Quatre face was irresistible. Wufei started to find it hard to resist the blonde beauty.

"Wufei I need your help!" Wufei and Quatre looked at the door as they heard Duo's voice. Saved by Duo! Wufei jumped up and told Quatre he had to go and raced out the door. Quatre huffed and folded his arms.

"Why does he always do that?"


	2. Quatre's seduction

**_How to gain one Quatre Winner!_**

**WARNING: Yaoi (boy on boy), Lemon (maybe).**

**Pairings: 1x2, 4xD (unfortunately), 3x4, 4x5, but what's it gonna end like?**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. All rights go to the creators.**

**Spoilers: A sort of three way love triangle. Quatre is seduced by two handsome boys. Um, a little spoiler if anyone reads Agatha Christie books. That's it!**

**Betas: Standingontherooftops.**

**Author's notes: This was inspired when Duo stole a plot bunny Quatre was playing with. Most of the random ideas came from my beta.**

**First attempt at a threesome.**

* * *

Finally morning had come to the house. Trowa sighed as he lay on the couch watching cartoons. Nothing seemed to be on this Saturday morning. Trowa rubbed his eyes as the sound of footsteps descended down the stairs. Trowa looked over his shoulder and there saw a bed haired blonde boy. Trowa admitted that seeing Quatre with a wild hair style and in very little sleeping cloths was really attractive and sexy. Although Trowa would prefer a sexy messy haired blonde, upstairs spread vulnerably on his bed naked. Damn it Trowa get your head out of the gutter.

"Hey Trowa," said the blonde as Trowa sat up. Quatre walked over to the couch and sat at the other end flipping his feat on to the middle cushion with Trowa's. Trowa silently watched as the ocean blue eyes seemed to shake while watching the cartoons. A small giggle escaping the blonde's lips as a cartoon character got blown up. Trowa's lips curled slightly as he saw the blonde relax. Quatre tried to stifle a yawn. Obviously Quatre was still tired. And later he'd be out with the devil!

After a good hour their positions changed. Trowa was lying on the couch with Quatre resting on him. Quatre's head rested on Trowa's chest and his hand resting on Trowa's bare chest. Trowa had an arm around Quatre. It seemed right to have the blonde in his arms. Trowa watched as the two cartoon characters ran into each other causing them to shatter them in to glass. He chuckled and looked down to see why the blonde wasn't laughing as well. Trowa saw that Quatre was asleep on top of him. Trowa smiled as he saw this and moved the bangs from the boy's eyes making Quatre stir. Trowa chuckled at how innocent the boy looked. Trowa decided to turn the sound down on the TV and closed his eyes for a little bit.

* * *

Wufei, Heero and Duo walked down the stairs and were surprised with what they saw. Duo bit his lip so not to laugh at the glare and jealously on Wufei's face. Wufei huffed before storming out of the room and in to the kitchen. Duo immediately knew what was going on with Trowa and Wufei; and it didn't count that he heard them yesterday. Those two were gonna fight each other to see who got Quatre. Duo gave a small chuckle as he was dragged in to the study by Heero.

"Status?" Heero said shutting the door behind him. Duo smirked; looks like he wasn't the only one who knew something of what was going on. Duo decided to make things interesting.

"You mean the love triangle," Duo asked innocently, "seems Q-chan is more popular than I thought." Duo then chuckled as realisation came over Heero's face.

"So Trowa and Wufei like-"

"Yep."

"And now their fighting to-"

"Yep."

"And we're just gonna-"

"Stand by and watch the action," Duo said with a smirk. Duo then held Heero's arm and pushed his body's against his lover. With a sexy smile Duo said," how about a bet?" Heero raised an eye as he saw the wheels turn in Duo's head. Bet on who would get Quatre in the end... Heero leaned down and kissed Duo's lips before rubbing their noses together.

"I say Trowa," Heero winked as he pulled his arms around Duo.

"I don't know, Fei has got a good chance." Duo teased rubbing up against Heero. "But I know one thing." Duo leaned up and whispered into Heero's ear. "I want you." Heero smirked slightly and lifted Duo into his arms and took the brunette upstairs.

* * *

"OH HEERO!"

Quatre and Trowa shot up from their resting place on the couch by Duo's vocal. Quatre groaned and rubbed his eyes as he mumbled how annoying Duo could be. Trowa sighed and fell back on the couch and covered his eyes mumbling he knew what to buy Duo for his birthday. It didn't take a lot of imagination to figure out what that was. Trowa rubbed his head and ranked a hand through his bangs. He watched as Quatre got up and walked in to the kitchen. Trowa sighed and leaned back on the couch, brilliant way to start the day. Trowa stood up and walked into the kitchen to see Wufei cooking and Quatre eating at the table. Wufei turn and glared at Trowa as the brunette walked through the door. Trowa only smirked. Wufei was jealous of seeing them from this morning.

* * *

Quatre sat in the study reading a murder mystery book. His legs were tucked under him as he rested in the large recliner. A cup of tea sat next to a reading lamp on the table. The steam snaked its way out of the cup filling the room with its warm scent. Quatre snuggled down as he turned the page. His mind worked on how to figure out who killed the guy. He gasped as he found out about the deceased man in the book. So he wasn't who he said he was... The detective M. Poirot had found something and uses "the little grey cells" as he explained something to another character. Quatre gasped again as he realised a possible motive for the killer.

Wufei slowly walked into the study and saw Quatre sitting on the recliner. The scent of tea wafted up Wufei's nose as he moved closer to the blonde. Wufei looked at the book's cover. It was hard to see from his angle. It was a white book with a red colour swirling like smoke on the front. Wufei walked over and leaned over the back of the chair. He read a few lines something about a train window and snow. Wufei's eyes glanced down and he saw the word "Poirot", now Wufei knew what book Quatre was reading. Wufei walked to the side of the chair and looked down at the awe look on the blondes face. Wufei couldn't help but smile.

"Enjoying the book?" Wufei asked softly. Quatre's head shot up not realising someone was in the room. Quatre smiled as he placed the book mark on his page. Quatre looked back up at Wufei and nodded.

"Agatha Christie Murder on the Orient Express," Quatre stated the books name which Wufei knew all too well. "It's amazing, I still can't figure out who did it but I think I've found a motive for the killer." Quatre smiled sweetly as Wufei sat on the arm. Wufei smiled at the younger boy as his arm rested on the back of the chair. It was amazing how Quatre found such joy in finding out something that had been stated to him. "Ratchet isn't who he appears to be and so his murderer knows what he's done and is seeking revenge for it!"

Wufei smirked at the young boy, to bad Wufei had already finished the book and knew the ending. "So who do you think did it then Quatre?" Wufei leaned in closer and Quatre just shrugged. Quatre leaned over the free arm to grab his cup of tea. He blew it softly before answering Wufei's question.

"It's too soon to say and you must always suspect the least expected," Quatre stated before slowly letting the warm liquid touch his lips and fall down his throat. Wufei gave out a small chuckle. The way Quatre had seemed like a detective at this point. As if Quatre was M. Poirot and Wufei was his companion asking for a solution that was too early to have been found. Wufei shook his head at that thought. "But there are maybe a few clues as to who it is... That couple from the earlier train."

Wufei smirked as he leaned closer. "So you think it is them do you not?"

Quatre placed his tea back on the table with ease and then placed the book next to it making sure that he would not lose his place. Quatre's attention turned back to Wufei. Quatre smiled sweetly at Wufei and gave his opinion at this point. "Well they were impatient when their train had stopped," Quatre stated causing Wufei to smirk. "Also the fact that they had to – under no circumstances, miss the train that the murder was on." Wufei gave Quatre a smirk, how right he was about the couple. Quatre saw the smirk on Wufei lips and gave a playful glare. "You know who did it? You've read the book." Wufei gave a wink at Quatre. Knowing that he could torment the boy with the information and maybe get him to think it was the wrong person who had done it. He could use this to his advantage. Quatre playfully hit Wufei. "Don't even think about telling me what happens in the end!" Wufei smirked as he ruffled the boy's hair.

"I won't." Wufei said, "I promise."

Slowly creeping behind the two boys was Duo, ready to pounce on the unsuspecting Wufei who sat dangerously close to Quatre. Duo wanted to win his bet with Heero. Duo crouched down ready to pounce. 3... 2... 1...

"Don't even think about it!" Duo looked up and saw Wufei looking over his shoulder at him with a stern look. Quatre looked confused at why Duo was in here. "What do you want Maxwell?" Wufei asked expecting a good answer from the boy.

Duo just put a smile on and shrugged. "I thought I'd just come to annoy you," Duo stated. Wufei growled low in his throat as Quatre unfolded his legs from under him. Duo could see Quatre was prepared to stop, yet another fight. Duo smirked as he saw how the two boys were seated closely together. "Well, see ya!" Duo then pushed Wufei towards Quatre and ran out of the room. Wufei had been pushed off the arm of the chair and almost landed on Quatre's lap. Wufei looked at Quatre's face and saw the small boys blush... Oh crap! No wait, this is a good thing. Wufei slightly leaned in to Quatre as the silence rained over them.

* * *

Trowa watched as Duo ran past him from the study. It seemed like a thing lately to see people running from the study. Trowa sighed as he watched the boy run out the kitchen for God knows what reason. Trowa started to walk in to the study fearing a mess. Most likely Duo had broken something. However there had been no sound. What could that boy possibly have... Done... Trowa's jaw dropped when he saw the scene that play in front of him. Wufei sat literally on Quatre's lap in the recliner. Trowa glared as he saw how dangerously close their faces were. If it wasn't for the fact that Trowa rarely lost his temper and that Quatre was there he'd punching Wufei right now.

Quatre could feel his cheeks starting to heat up as Wufei seemed to get closer. A small action out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Quatre turned and there he saw Trowa just standing as if thinking what the hell is going on? Quatre pushed himself up slightly as he saw Trowa. Wufei turned and saw Trowa watching them and smirked slightly.

"Trowa," called Quatre in the way he always did. It was always cute the way the blonde always got excited when Trowa was around. Trowa however didn't answer the blonde and just walked to a shelf with a row of books on it. Trowa picked up a book he read the other night. Wufei watched as Quatre's smile saddened. Wufei got slightly angry at the emerald eyed boy ignoring the blonde. Wufei got up and before he was away from the chair something knocked against his leg sending him flying on to the floor in front of Quatre. Quatre gave a gasp and a worried look as Wufei fell.

"Oops," Trowa said before leaving the room. Wufei rubbed his head and growled at what Trowa had done to him. He was going to pay for that. Wufei got up and left the room leaving Quatre in the room completely confused.

"What the heck just happened?"

* * *

Duo and Heero jumped as they heard a door slam from a room in the house. Duo turned and ran to the kitchen door to see the fury and rage on Wufei's face as he growled and slammed his feet on the stairs. Uh oh Duo knew that look all too well. That was a look that Wufei gave when he was pissed off. Usually Duo got that look off Wufei. The sound of another door slammed. And loud voices were heard.

"Why the fuck did you do that?"

"I don't have to tell you anything."

"Look you didn't have to ignore him because of what Duo did."

Duo winced at that. He turned slowly to Heero. Heero was leaning against the counter with his arms crossed and a disapproving look on his face. Duo gulped as Heero pushed off the counter and walked over to him. Duo backed up and hit the wall as Heero leaned over him.

"You cheated," whispered Heero in to Duo's ear. "You'll pay for that."

Duo gulped before saying, "you can punish me later." He pushed Heero off him. "But we got to stop those too from killing each other." Heero nodded before racing upstairs with Duo to stop their friends from killing each other. However forgetting the piece of paper they had been discussing.

* * *

Wufei pounded up the stairs and almost ran down the corridor to Trowa's room. Just as his hand rest on the handle he forced the door open slamming it against the inner wall. Wufei advanced into the room and saw Trowa lying on his bed reading a book as if nothing happened. Wufei growled low in his throat as Trowa only gave a glance up. Trowa looked back down at his book as if there was nothing wrong with Wufei being in his room.

"It's rude to storm into someone's room," Trowa spoke without looking up from the book.

"Why the fuck did you do that?" Wufei howled watching Trowa carefully. Trowa knew exactly what Wufei was talking about. Wufei wanted to know why he didn't talk to Quatre. Trowa knew that it was wrong to ignore Quatre the way he had. He would have to apologies later.

"I don't have to tell you anything." Trowa then placed the book on the bed side table and stood up ready for anything Wufei would throw at him. Trowa frowned at the Asian boy standing in front of him. Trowa watched as Wufei's hands folded into fists and shock softly.

"Look you didn't have to ignore him because of what Duo did!" Wufei yelled in Trowa's face. Wufei's temper was rising and very quickly; Trowa however could see Wufei holding himself back. Even he knew – when he was hot headed that causing a fight in the house with Duo, Heero and especially Quatre was a bad idea. Who knows what could have happened if they started throwing fists: what could have been smashed? What damage they could cause? And who could have gotten hurt? If Quatre saw them at each other's throats he would have jumped in, also that Trowa and Wufei were not the gentlest of people as well.

"It doesn't matter!"

"What is your problem? I like Quatre just as much as you! It doesn't mean you can punish him for what I did!"

"Make up your mind! Was it you or Duo's fault?" The sound of footsteps running up the stairs caught their attention slightly as they glared at each other. Out of the corner of their eyes they saw Duo and Heero rush into the room. Both looked as if they had just seen something bad. And yes it was bad, one wrong move and they'd be involved in the fight with Trowa and Wufei.

"Stay outta this, guys," Trowa growled.

"Tro? 'Fei? What's going on?" Duo asked, but didn't move forward.

"Go away, Maxwell," Wufei said. Duo knew Wufei was dead serious if he was calling him 'Maxwell'. "This isn't your fight."

"Moments ago you were blaming it all on Duo. Make up you damn mind, Chang."

Duo blinked. "Huh?" Wufei risked throwing a glance in the braided pilot's direction and noted the shocked, confused look on his face.

"You pushing me into Quatre," Wufei hissed. "Barton came in and got pissed. And completely ignored Quatre."

"So that's why Quatre was all hurt and moping," Heero muttered. "I'd better go do damage control before Quatre decides to come and lay into you two himself." With that, Heero turned and left intent on settling Quatre down and keeping him away from whatever fight was going to break out. And Heero didn't disillusion himself... no matter how strong-willed those two were; the chances were good that this would end in an all out fight. Duo looked back and forth between the two men, bristling with anger and restrained rage.

"Guys?" he asked meekly.

"Go... away," Trowa said.

"Look... I'm sorry about interfering. It's just... I'm tired of seeing you two mope around after him. I had to do something. God, either of you is better than Eyebrows." Duo sighed before turning slightly to the door. "Why don't you just work together?"

"Duo," Trowa said wearily. "Just... go. This is between us right now. I promise... we're not going to kill each other."

"Fei?"

"You have my word, Duo," Wufei replied. "I will not kill him." Duo sighed in relief. He could trust their words. One last look between the two and he turned to go help Heero, pulling the door closed with a click.

"So... Duo pushed you onto him?" Trowa asked calming down softly.

"Yes. But don't fool yourself, Barton. Duo was just a catalyst. I was already there... and it was something I wanted." Wufei spoke the truth to his friend.

"Oh, and like I don't want him?" Trowa snapped at Wufei.

"Can't we just accept that we both want Quatre? But the question is WHO would be better for him?"

"This would be easier if we just told Quatre." Trowa sighed softly shaking his head softly.

"Indeed. But could you imagine how that would pan out?"

Trowa shuddered. "Besides... Quatre's too kind-hearted. He'd never accept it if we forced him to choose." They couldn't imagine what Quatre would feel like if they told him to his face. This would put Quatre in a difficult position. Too bad they couldn't work together to gain Quatre's heart like Duo had said... Wait, Trowa thought. That was it. He turned to Wufei slowly and took a step towards him. Wufei looked slightly apprehensive about what Trowa was about to do. Trowa slowly reached out to Wufei. Wufei did not move at all even though Trowa could easily fight him even if they had promised. Trowa grabbed Wufei's shirt and pulled the young Asian boy into him. His lips bruised the Asian boy's lips as his arms wrapped around Wufei's sleek body. Wufei couldn't believe what had just happened to him. Trowa pulled away and saw the confusion in Wufei as their pants combined in their faces.

"Trowa..."

* * *

**Right this chapter would not have happened without Standingontherooftops help. She helped me so much so this one is dedicated to her... actually this story is dedicated to her anyway lol.**

**Anyway I'm on holiday for this week so don't expect any quick replys but please comment.**

**Thank you**


	3. Calm before the capture

**_How to gain one Quatre Winner!_**

**WARNING: Yaoi (boy on boy), Lemon (maybe).**

**Pairings: 1x2, 4xD (unfortunately), 3x4, 4x5, but what's it gonna end like?**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. All rights go to the creators.**

**Spoilers: A sort of three way love triangle. Quatre is seduced by two handsome boys. Um, a little spoiler if anyone reads Agatha Christie books. That's it!**

**Betas: Standingontherooftops.**

**Author's notes: This was inspired when Duo stole a plot bunny Quatre was playing with. Most of the random ideas came from my beta.**

**First attempt at a threesome.**

* * *

Heero slowly descended down the stairs to see Quatre putting his jacket on. Heero frowned wondering what the blonde was doing. Heero stood behind Quatre. Quatre turned as he felt someone behind him to see Heero.

"Where are you going?" Heero asked slightly worried about the blonde. Quatre smiled softly. Heero must have thought he was going to walk out and clear his head. But he was wrong. Quatre actually had plans and if he didn't leave soon he was going to be late.

"I have to go Heero," he spoke softly. "I have to meet Dorothy." Quatre didn't miss Heero's wince where he said Dorothy's name. Quatre knew how much Duo and Heero hated her but they did except the fact that Quatre was dating her. Quatre walked over to the front door and opened it. Quatre looked over his shoulder at Heero.

"Maybe those two will stop whatever their doing before I come back."

Heero could see the sadness in the blondes face as Quatre shut the door behind him. Quatre hated it when they fought, any of them whether he was involved or not. It could have been how Trowa had completely ignored him and how Wufei had practically abandoned him in the study. Heero was admitting to himself that this was getting out of hand. Fair enough they were trying to seduce the person they loved but ignoring him and pushing Quatre aside when some else did something was wrong.

Heero heard footsteps on the stairs and looked up. There came Duo walking down as if he had been defeated. Heero wrapped his arms around Duo as the boy walked into his arms.

"God they are pissed off," Duo said softly. "I didn't mean to do anything bad."

"I know Duo, I know." Heero kissed the top of Duo's head.

"Where's Quatre?"

"Gone for his date with Dorothy."

* * *

"Trowa..."

Wufei couldn't believe what had just happened. Trowa... Trowa Barton had just kissed him and only moments ago they were fighting. What was up with him? They had been fighting for the last few days and then he goes and does this... thinking about what had just happened only really help Wufei notice that their face's were mere inches apart. Both of them pant. Wufei looked into Trowa's eyes.

Trowa leaned in once more and kissed Wufei. Trowa couldn't believe that he was kissing Wufei. But he also couldn't help it, Wufei was addictive. Trowa tightened his grip on Wufei's waist as he kissed the Asian boy. Wufei wasn't doing anything, no retaliate, no joining in, no nothing. Trowa was starting to get annoyed.

"Kiss, damn it." With Trowa's words Wufei kissed back letting Trowa dominate him. Slowly Wufei's arms slid up and around Trowa's neck. Wufei then felt his back hit the door. Trowa licked Wufei's lower lip and Wufei's mouth opened slightly. Trowa let his tongue slide into Wufei's mouth and mapped out the moist cavern. Wufei moan into Trowa's mouth as Trowa's hand slid up and down his thigh. Trowa finally pulled away for air, once again leaving hardly a centimetre of room between them.

"What... is with... you?" Wufei panted as he watched Trowa gain control once again. Trowa moved away from Wufei to give the boy some space.

"Duo was right," Trowa panted as he straightened his cloths. "We have to work together to gain Quatre."

Wufei understood what Trowa was saying but even then there was no guarantee that Quatre wanted both of them or even one of them. Also Quatre was with Dorothy and thanks to their loud voices earlier Quatre had probably heard them and was upset.

"Trowa it's not that easy," Wufei said before sighing. Trowa sighed as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"Maybe we should go for a walk," Trowa suggested. Wufei looked up at the tall youth. "It usually calms me down and helps me think."

Wufei nodded and followed Trowa out of the room. When the two reached the bottom of the stairs they saw Heero and Duo hugging each other. It seemed like Heero was comforting Duo. Heero nodded to them. Trowa pointed to the door before grabbing his and Wufei's jacket. Heero translated that as they were going for a walk. Heero once again nodded as they left the house.

Slowly Trowa and Wufei walked side by side down the cold street. Wufei looked to the other side of the road as he saw a little girl playing with her dog calling it to chase her for a treat. Wufei smiled slightly as he saw that happen. Trowa looked down at Wufei and saw the small smile. Trowa looked to see what Wufei was looking at and smiled as well.

"Why do you act so tough?" Trowa asked softly gaining Wufei's attention. "You act as if you're hard to touch but your smiling at that little girl and her dog as if it were normal."

Wufei watched as Trowa kept his eyes on the ground as he walked. Wufei saw that as a sign of insecurity.

"The more innocent you look the more likely you are to get trampled over," was Wufei's only reply. He sighed. "You act so silent and so secretive to others. Yet now I can tell you're insecure."

Trowa too sighed. "You and Quatre aren't the first people I have ever liked," Trowa stated as he lifted his head slightly. "I've had my heart broken." He paused. "Actually every relationship has left my heart broken."

Without another word the two slipped into the park silently and sat on a bench watching as a small group of boys played a game on soccer. Trowa leaned back as he let the cool wind hit him. Wufei however crouched over trying to keep himself warm. That was when Trowa noticed there was a lot about himself and Wufei that was completely different. Trowa closed his eyes as he tried to think about everything that has happened in the last hour.

"You said earlier..."

Trowa's eyes opened. He looked at Wufei who seemed to be entranced in watching the boys play soccer. Trowa watched as Wufei's hands rubbed together. He didn't know if that was to keep them warm or if he was anxious.

"You said that Quatre and I weren't the first people you liked." Wufei stated before sighing. "Do you really like me? Or did you just say it to back up the kiss?"

Trowa realised that Wufei might have thought he was being use just to gain Quatre but Wufei was wrong. Trowa did care for Wufei, he couldn't say loved because he had never really thought about him in that way. But Wufei was smart, had a good sense of humour at the best of times, was handsome and was always there when you needed a hand. Trowa thought he could learn to love Wufei just like he loved Quatre.

"I care for you," Trowa spoke softly watching the children play. Wufei looked up at him. "I've never thought of you in that way but I could learn to love you, Wufei." Trowa smiled slightly. "When I saw you with Quatre earlier I was so mad but... there was a side of me that thought you would be good together." Wufei smiled at Trowa and leaned back slightly.

"I guess I could learn to love you too..." Wufei replied softly. He chuckled softly. "I remember watching you two sleep the other day and while being angry thinking how peaceful both of you where." He smiled.

"How is it we were so blinded be our jealousy that we didn't even notice we care a lot for each other?" Trowa watched as Wufei again rubbed his hands together. Pitying the Asian boy for being so cold Trowa took Wufei's hands into his own and rubbed them. Wufei smiled slightly at the action.

"I guess we both wanted to gain Quatre's love that we didn't think how it might affect the other," Wufei said as he let Trowa's hands smooth over his warming him up. "Trowa you know this isn't going to work..." Trowa looked up at Wufei looking for meaning. "Us!" Wufei replied doubtfully. "We're complete opposites and Quatre seems pretty damn happy to be with Dorothy."

Trowa lowered Wufei's hands into his lap as he sighed. Wufei was wrong but there wasn't any point in getting into another fight about it. He thought about how jealous they had both been about gaining Quatre. And how that had occupied their minds more than... Wait! That was it.

Trowa smiled slightly. Trowa lifted Wufei's face up and kissed it. Even though it wasn't the first time Trowa had done that it was still strange it get use to.

"Wufei I think I have an idea!"

* * *

Quatre sighed as he pulled his jacket off. It was a surprisingly chilly night. Quatre walked into the living room to see Heero and Duo making out in front of a film. Quatre sighed and shook his head. He wondered if they had any self control at all. Quatre walked into the kitchen and placed his jacket on the kitchen table.

He opened up the fridge and looked around. He pulled out a Pepsi and drank a little before placing it on the counter. Quatre looked at the food, not much apart from microwave food. Quatre sighed and pulled out a burger. He cautiously read the instructions on the box, after all this time he still thought he might get it wrong... he hoped he wouldn't this time. He placed the timer on the microwave and let it cook.

Quatre grabbed his Pepsi and sat at the kitchen table. He noticed a small piece of paper sitting on the other end of the table. Quatre reached over and looked at it. Quatre frowned as he saw his name at the top then under it Trowa and Wufei's name. Under the other's names he saw one line each. What on earth did it mean?

"Hey, Q... you gonna incinerate that burger or what?" Quatre glanced up to see Duo standing across the table, staring at the microwave, then at Quatre.  
"Hmm?"  
"Food... Microwave?" Duo said in a 'duh' kind of voice, waving at the appliance.  
"Oh!" Quatre jumped up, turning towards the microwave... which still showed another minute until his food would be done.  
"What? Duo..." Quatre turned back to glare at Duo, only to see that Duo was nowhere to be found. He looked down at the table...  
Funny. The post it note was gone, too. He could have sworn it was right there...  
Now...why would Duo steal a piece of paper with Quatre's name on it, he wondered.

* * *

Duo ran up the stairs and into his and Heero's room. Heero was lying on the bed waiting for Duo. Duo shut the door and walked over to Heero placing the note on the bedside table. Duo crawled on to the bed and kissed Heero's lips.

"I make a good thief," Duo commented as he lay next to Heero.

Heero frowned, "that's a bad thing." Duo smirked and looked up at Heero in a sexy way that would have killed anyone who saw it.

"Well I am a naughty boy," Duo smirked and kissed his lover.

"Yes you are," Heero agreed. "I'll have to punish you.

* * *

"I'm running late I don't have time for food!" Heero yelled as he placed his jacket on. Unlike the other's most of Heero's lectured where in the morning and today he had an early one. Thanks to Duo knocking his alarm clock off last night he was going to miss it. Heero kissed Duo sitting at the breakfast table eating.

"Heero!" Trowa called out and threw a piece of toast Heero's way. Heero caught it before nodding and running out the door.

Duo chuckled as he watched his lover run out of the house. Duo turned back to Trowa and saw the smile on his face. Duo found it odd since Trowa never usually showed emotion let alone smiled. Duo knew that something was up, especially after Wufei and Trowa went out last night. Duo finished off his toast as Trowa took a sip of coffee.

"What's up with you?" Duo asked leaning back in the chair. Trowa raised an eye brow at him. "Hey I saw that smile on your face. Something's happened. After last night I didn't expect to even see a smile?"

Trowa rolled his eyes. "Nothing happened Duo," Trowa said calmly. "Wufei and I just sorted a few things out between us."

Trowa then looked over his shoulder out the window where Wufei was doing his morning martial arts practice. Duo didn't miss the smile that crept up on Trowa's face. Duo just shrugged not bothered to find out what was going on.

"I'm going to shower."

* * *

Quatre looked up from his book in the study to see Wufei outside practicing his martial arts. Quatre had found it amazing how well Wufei could control the action of his body. You could startle Wufei on accident and when he'd go to defend himself he'd stop at the last minute as he saw you. Quatre remembered learning that first hand. Quatre remembered Wufei promising him that he'd teach him a little but never got around to it.

Quatre sighed and hopped that the ordeal with Trowa yesterday was finished. Quatre placed his book on the table and got up, heading to the kitchen. Quatre slowly walked in and noticed that Trowa was staring out the window. Quatre's eyes squinted and there he saw Trowa watching Wufei. Quatre frowned as he saw Trowa's smile.

"Umm... Trowa?"

Trowa's head snapped toward the blonde as if almost in shock. When he saw Quatre his eyes softened and he walked over to the table. Quatre just shrugged and walked over to the counter and started to make some tea. Trowa watched how Quatre just stood there as if watching the water boil in the kettle. Quatre seemed to be thinking. Trowa closed his eyes and hopped that his plan would work.

* * *

Quatre sat in the cafe at lunch reading his notes for his last lecture. History which he shared with Dorothy and his house mates. He sighed as he wondered how his friends would react to Dorothy. Quatre suddenly jumped as a tray slammed down next to him. Quatre looked up to see Dorothy standing there. She sat down next to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey sweetheart," she said trying to be romantic.

"Hi Doro," Quatre replied before taking a bite of his food.

"So how long have Trowa and Wufei been together?" Dorothy asked, Quatre chocked on his food as Dorothy's words ran through his head. Quatre quickly took a sip of his drink before turning to the girl.

"Excuse me?" Quatre asked not believing what she had just said.

"You know your house mates," Dorothy explained. "Their together. Everyone's talking about it. I mean come on you must of heard them going at it. I mean Wufei is quite loud after all."

"Not as loud as Duo and Heero," Quatre muttered without realising it.

Dorothy saw the look on Quatre's face. "Wow you didn't know. I thought you did. I mean minus that obnoxious Maxwell they are your best friends."

Quatre's head fell. "Yeah I guess they are."

* * *

Quatre walked over to a seat close to the back of the lecture room. Quatre saw Heero and Duo right at the back talking quietly. Quatre in this lecture always sat behind Trowa and Wufei so they could sneak notes to each other now and again. Quatre saw that the two were there as they glared at Dorothy taking a seat close to the window by Relena. Quatre walked up to them and smiled.

"Hey can I talk to you two..."

Before either of them could reply their teacher came in and Quatre rushed to his head.

Quatre watched Wufei and Trowa how they'd brush hands with each other when no one was looking. He also noticed them sending notes to each other back and forth. Quatre remembered gawking when he saw one of them:

_Meet me in my room after so we can have some fun x_

Quatre also saw the winking face on the note too. They weren't thinking of doing it tonight. He hopped not. Trowa's room was right next to his. He didn't want to hear them going at it all night. Quatre started to blush as he saw Trowa and Wufei share a small kiss. Quatre couldn't believe this was happening. And they didn't even tell him. Quatre was starting to get a little jealous.

Dorothy was getting annoyed. Ever since they had walked into the lecture Quatre hadn't taken his eyes off of Trowa and Wufei. Dorothy was getting mad. All of Quatre's attention should be on her not them. Dorothy could hear the whispers going around about Trowa and Wufei. Dorothy was getting mad at the fact that she and Quatre weren't the hot couple anymore.

Duo was trying to reframe from laughing as he saw Dorothy getting mad. He watched as she seemed to try and get Quatre's attention. But Duo knew that Quatre was more interested in Trowa and Wufei. Duo smiled as he nudged Heero to look at Dorothy. Heero smirked as he saw her. Heero leaned into Duo.

"I think their working together to get Quatre." He whispered. Duo nodded and gave Heero a kiss on the cheek.

"I think they might get him by the end of the week," Duo bet. Heero smirk.

"I say the end of the day."

* * *

Quatre sat in the living room looking at his workings out. Somehow he kept getting the same answer but it was wrong. Quatre's brain was about to explode. Quatre sighed and collected his book. Maybe if there weren't any noises coming from Trowa's room he could go and ask him for some help.

Quatre climbed the stairs and turned down the corridor and stopped in front of Trowa's room. Quatre listened for a few moments before knocking on the door. After hearing a muffle come in Quatre opened the door. Quatre was still surprised to see that Wufei was in the room too. Both seemed to be doing work on Trowa's bed. Sitting rather close. Quatre gulped.

"Is something wrong little one?" Trowa asked softly.

Quatre nodded, "I need some help."

Trowa gestured for Quatre to come to them and sit on the bed. Quatre hesitated slightly before walking over and sitting on the edge. Quatre passed the book over to Trowa keeping his head down so neither could see his blush tainted cheeks.

Trowa looked at the book. Trowa glanced up when he saw that Quatre wasn't looking at them. Trowa looked over at Wufei and nodded. Time to put the next part of their plan into motion. Trowa looked down at the book as if pretending to figure out what was wrong.

"Is something wrong Quatre?" Wufei asked causing Quatre to give him a sideways glance. Quatre however only blushed more as Wufei placed the back of his hand on Quatre's cheek. He slowly caressed the cheek as he drew away. Quatre had to hold himself from leaning into the hand or moaning. "You're really warm Quatre. You sure you're okay?"

Trowa looked up from the book and his lips curved into a smile. Trowa held out the book to Quatre. "It's done. You sure you don't need any more help?"

Quatre took the book off Trowa and their hands brushed. Quatre gave a small gasp that he hopped neither heard. Quatre could feel that he was going to have a problem if he got up. His pants where getting tighter on. If he got up he knew that he would be more embarrassed than ever. Quatre knew he had to get out of there. Quatre then noticed how close the two were to him.

"I-I'm fine..." Quatre stuttered. Quatre saw how the two shared a glance at each other.

"Quatre there's something we want to tell you," Wufei started.

"Something we've been meaning to tell you for a long time," Trowa added. The two leaned in closer causing Quatre to gulp.

Wufei placed his hand on the back of Quatre's neck and pulled the blonde into a soft kiss. Quatre's eyes widened as he felt a hand rubbing against his crotch. Wufei pulled back from Quatre panting. Quatre saw that Trowa's hand was rubbing him. Trowa then leaned in and kissed Quatre.

"We want you so bad Quatre," Wufei whispered in Quatre's ear.

"And I think you want us too," Trowa stated pushing down on Quatre's crotch.

Quatre gasped for air and his head fell back exposing his neck. "Oh God!"

* * *

_Lemon in final chapter_


End file.
